


Thunder and Lightning

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: A storm rolls through Konoha and the ninken are big, furry babies.





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KakaIru Summer Refresh Challenge. 
> 
> If anyone wants to set the mood, [this](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/thunderNoiseGenerator.php) is a pretty cool site.

A flash pulled Iruka roughly from a world of river ruling dragons and brave, lone adventurers. Thunder followed in a few beats with a roar that Iruka could feel in his chest. He raised his head from his book at the sound of a scuffle coming from the bedroom. They were trying to be quiet but it was impossible when eight dogs were trying to cram themselves under the bed at once. He could hear them sniping at each other and the sound of claws scrambling uselessly at hardwood for traction. Iruka would never admit it but on pain of death, but it was hilarious to see battle hardened ninken scared of a storm of all things.

“Is everyone OK?” Iruka called.

A chorus of “Fine.” was the response.

“Who wants to come and guard me?” Iruka asked. He listened to the sound of the rain battering the roof and waited. It wasn’t long before a group of anxious ninken invaded the livingroom.

“We think it would be best if we all guarded you.” Pakkun said. He looked calm, there was nothing in his body language that said he was upset about the storm. He leaped to sit in his favourite spot on the arm of the couch. He sniffed once at Iruka’s hair before settling down. He kept his legs tucked under him like he was ready to leap into action at any time. Not at all like his usual sprawl where he would lay with his legs draped on either side of the arm, in the perfect position for back scratches.

The rest of the pack however, had either tails that were dragging on the ground or curled under their bodies. Bisuke hopped into Iruka’s lap, trembling and tried to lick Iruka’s chin. Akino joined them on the couch, letting out a barely audible whine as Iruka stroked his fur. Bull forced his way under the coffee table, making the tea cup on it rattle, before settling a paw on top of Iruka’s foot. The rest of the group followed suit, finding spot around Iruka to lay down while still managing to stay in physical contact with him. Iruka hid a smile behind his book.

Another flash of lightning brightened the room.

“Ok guys, that was the lightning so the thunder is coming.” Iruka said. Eight pairs of wide worried eyes stared at him. Thunder was preceded by a loud crack that sounded like someone had triggered an explosive tag over their heads. The dogs all whined except Bisuke who yipped a few times until Iruka shushed him and nuzzled his head. It took a few minutes but all of the dogs settled down again. “You see? Nothing to be afraid of. It's nothing but a lot of noise.”

Just as the words were out of Iruka’s mouth, several bright flashes of lightning lit up the house in succession.

“Oh boy.” Iruka muttered to himself.

There was a soft puff-sigh and the lights went out. All eight ninken let out barks of alarm.

“Damn it.” Iruka swore. “Ok, everyone on the couch. You too, Bull. I’m going-” Thunder drowned out most of what Iruka was saying and set the ninken off immediately.

“That’s enough!” Iruka put an much pissed off teacher as he could into his tone. The dogs immediately stopped whining. “Everyone on the couch. I don’t want to accidentally step on anyone while I’m getting the flashlight, OK?”

“Don’t you think one of us should come with you? You know, to guard you?” Shiba asked.

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt by accident so it’s best if you all stay on the couch.” Iruka explained. “The house is still secure.”

Iruka had managed to work his way from the couch to the hall when a loud bang, that had nothing to do with thunder, came from the front door.

“Why does the universe love to make me a liar?” Iruka muttered and changed directions to head for the front entryway.

The ninken had abandoned the couch in favour of scurrying to throng around Iruka’s feet and nearly trip him in the dark. A few more thuds followed as Iruka hurried to the door. Lightning flashed and made all the dog’s eyes glow eerily in the dark.

The door swung open to smack loudly against the wall. The was a lone figure in the door that became backlit by lightning. The thunder followed a few seconds behind. It seemed to be the signal for the ninken to lose what little calm they had left.

“Attack! We’re under attack.” Urushi screeched. 

“Wuh-?” Was all the figure in the doorway managed before the rest of the ninken joined in.

“Intruder!” Bull wailed. Pakkun and Shiba both started to howl.

“Murderer!” Uhei shrieked

“Enemy Incursion!” Akino howled.

“Door to door salesman!” Bisuke cried.

The lights flickered back on and Iruka blinked against the brightness.

“It’s Kakashi you idiots!” Iruka bellowed. “Now calm down.”

“Hi Boss.” Pakkun greeted as if hadn’t just spent the past few moments howling like he was the victim of a homicide in a horror movie. The rest of the dogs stopped running around to sheepishly greet Kakashi.

“We really need to do something about that door.” Kakashi muttered. “Damn thing swells and gets stuck every time it rains.”

Kakashi shook himself off in the entryway, before peeling off the outer layers of his uniform.

“Did you leave the Hokage robe and hat at the Tower?” Iruka asked. The ninken kept close to his heels.

“I didn’t want them to get wet.” Kakashi said.

“I told you to take an umbrella this morning.” Iruka tsked. “Let me get you a towel.

Iruka was in the midst of pulling a towel from the linen closet when another flash of lightning illuminated the house. The dogs stopped to whine piteously at him when the thunder followed. Iruka shook his head as he walked back to Kakashi. He leaned against the wall and enjoyed watching Kakashi strip down to nothing but his pants. Kakashi caught him watching and grinned. Iruka threw the towel so it would land over his head.

“How is it possible that all of your summons are terrified of storms when you’re a lightning user?”

“It’s no the lightning that’s scary.” Bull said.

“It’s the thunder. That’s the scary bit.” Guruko said.

“It’s _loud_.” Shiba explained.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bisuke agreed. “It sounds like an angry bear.”

“We fought one once, on a mission in the Land of Tea. That was not fun at all.” Uhei said.

Iruka gave Kakashi a disbelieving look. The other man shrugged. “Who knew there were shinobi who used bear summons? I certainly didn’t until that mission.”

The next crack of thunder was so loud it made the windows rattle. All eight dogs yelped as one and converged on Iruka to press their trembling bodies to his legs.

“It’s because you spoil them that they’re like this.” Kakashi said as he scrubbed at his hair.

“I don’t spoil them. You spoil them.”

Kakashi snorted.

“Don’t mind Boss, Iruka-sensei. He’s just jealous that we’ve been getting to spend every day of your summer vacation with you while he’s had to work.” Pakkun said. He turned his attention to Kakashi. “Cheer up Boss. I’ll let you touch the soft pads of my paw.”

“Thanks, Pakkun.” Kakashi said. He hung the towel from a hook by the door.

“No problem, Boss.”

“Did you eat?” Iruka asked as he took Kakashi’s hand and threaded their fingers.

Kakashi nodded. “Shikamaru brought me a bento from the market.”

“He knew you’d be working late.” Iruka smiled. “He’s turning out to be a lot more responsible than I could have hoped for.”

“He’s starting to remind me of his father.” Kakashi said.

Iruka leaned in to give Kakashi a kiss on the cheek.

“If you’re not hungry, why don’t you join me and the dogs on the couch? We can ride out the storm together. All of us.”

Kakashi smiled and stole a deep kiss.

“Let me grab a dry shirt and it’s a date.”

End


End file.
